Naomis Story
by disjunct-heartsong
Summary: In this story the Death Note does not work on Naomi and she sets out to expose and take down Light. I am rating this Teen even though there is no objectionable content yet, as there may be some violence later. / I realized too late that I wrote Naomi as being a former CIA agent instead of FBI in Ch 1. So sorry Dx I will use the right one for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Light glanced at his watch for the third time in less than a minute. What was he waiting for? Did he have to get back to the task force headquarters? If he was going there anyway maybe I could go with him. He could ask L to let me join the team and I could start immediately. L needed to know my suppositions immediately.

"Can I ask…why do you keep looking at your watch?"

In a flash Lights earnest face melted away into a dark stare. The corner of his mouth twisted into a smile. "Oh…I guess it's because- _I'm Kira._ "

My hearth pounded. _Am I having a heart attack? Did he figure out…._ the pounding stopped. It took every ounce of effort for me to keep my face straight and blank. If it was true then he wouldn't tell me and let me live. I had to hope he wasn't planing to have me die so publicly. No, Kira can control his victims actions. He would have made sure I went somewhere private first. The other option was that this was a test to see if I had any loyalty to Kira at all. Either way the right approach would be to leave quietly. I turned on my heel and paced steadily down the sidewalk.

"Hey, I think my Dad might be calling" He shouted after me. "Do you wanna talk to him?" His tone was taunting and cruel. _I got you._ It said.

"No thank you." I replied calmly. "There's something I need to do." I wanted desperately to clock him in the head and take him to L myself. But what proof did I have? I hadn't recorded our conversation and if he realized I wasn't dead surely he would guess my true name next.

My name is Naomi Pember. Just a few days ago my name was Naomi Misora. That name is still on my license. My fiance and I came to Japan to ask for my parents blessing on our marriage. We decided to officially marry here and then have the ceremony we'd been planning back in the U.S. This way both our families would be able to celebrate with us. The very next morning my new husband died. But that decision ended up saving my life.

When I arrived back at my hotel I wrote down everything that had happened from the time I left for the task force headquarters to the moment I came back home. Then I started stratagizing. First thing I needed to do was leave the country. That would be simple enough. My flight ticket home was for tomorrow. And then what? Who could I trust? If Light was working on the task force I couldn't contact L directly. There was a risk that Light would be there to hear me. Or if not L perhaps his father. I had no way of knowing what Chief Yagami would do to someone making such an accusation against his son. No, L could handle himself, I had to trust him. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he had already begun suspecting him. I would return to my apartment in New York City and formulate the rest of my plan there.

Back in New York I went over my notes with a fine tooth comb. Light hadn't known my name until moments before his confession. I'd had my back to him for some of that time…but he had been walking right behind me…if he had done something in that time….No. That's right. I had been facing him from the time I gave him my ID but he hadn't done anything unusual. He was just writing the information down from my card. Part of his ruse? It would be strange for someone verifying my identity for a task force to not take note of the numbers on it so they could make sure it was real later…But if he was planning on killing me later why would he announce his identity to me then and there? Kira was cold and calculating. He wouldn't do something so sloppy.

Could he kill by just willing it? No. I couldn't assume some kind of psychic or magical power. I had seen some strange things during my years in the CIA but noting to make me suspect such things existed. And if they were, I would have no way of combating it. I had to assume there was some kind of physical….but all he had done was write something...Wait. That's right. That time I had my back turned to him _was_ after he'd asking for my identity… _the first time_

He had immediately started writing something down then too. When I turned to face him again he had looked surprised. Confused even. Had he already made an attempt to control me? That must be the case. Right after was when he started talking to me about an ID card. He must have already figured out that I'd given him a fake name.

Could writing my name down somehow be enough to kill me? Was such a thing possible? Maybe he was working with a team. Perhaps he had a camera hidden on him somewhere and someone else was watching, ready to carry out their plan. I got up from my desk and poured myself a cup of tea. All I had to go on were some far fetched speculations. What else could I do? I stepped out onto my balcony and watched the bustling streets below me.

 _Raye._ I whispered internally.

 _I promise you, I will stop him._


	2. Chapter 2

_I promise you, I will stop him._

That was the vow I made to my dead husband just the day before. I drummed my fingers on my desk as I tried to decide what my next move should be. Currently the only information I had on the Kira investigation was what was made publicly available. Being the number one target of Interpol made most of the data privileged information so almost everything out there was just gossip and rumors. Raye didn't keep any of his files in our apartment and I no longer had access to the FBI's records.

If nothing else, though, I could call in a tip. I didn't know how much stock Director Mason would put in the word of a former agent. Someone who dropped out to get married of all things, but I had to try. I hit the speed dial on my phone and took a deep breath. As it rang I pushed all my notes into a manila envelope.

"Federal Bureau of Investigations tip hot line." came a gruff voice on the other line

I exhaled slowly. " I have a strong lead on the Kira investigation and need to report it immediately."

"One moment please."

There was a faint beep as I was transferred to another line. "Kira Investigation task force. You have a tip for us, Miss...?"

"Pember. Naomi Pember. And yes, I do."

"Wait...Pember? Are you related to..."

"Raye Pember was my husband." I interrupted . "I was an agent until recently under my maiden name, Naomi Misora."

"Naomi Misora!" the agent exclaimed. "We never thought we'd here from you again. It's John McEnroe."

"John...I should have figured you be on this case." I said.

"Yeah well, we can catch up later. What do you have for us, Misora...er...Pember."

"I believe I know who Kira is. I don't have any proof other than my own testimony but I heard his confession myself."

"Lots of people out there are claiming to _be_ Kira."

"Yes I'm aware, John. But I think this one is worth investigating. The suspect may have access to police records and maybe even Interpol."

John was quiet. "And why is that?"

"Because the suspect," I said quietly. "Is the son of Sachiro Yagami. The chief of Japan's National Police Agency."

"Yeah I know who Yagami is." John muttered. "Listen, Mi-Pember. Damnit this is confusing."

"Just call me Naomi, John. I'm not your superior anymore."

"Right. _Naomi._ I don't think we should finish this conversation over the phone. I'm going to file a report on everything you've said and see to it myself that Mason reviews it _asap._ Can you meet me in two hours at our normal place?"

"John I'll explain later but officially, I need to be dead right now. Watch how you write it up and only use my name when you're talking to Mason directly and _alone._ "

"...Okay." John said. "two hours?"

"I'll be there." I said.

After he hung up I opened the manila folder and organized my notes. I slipped them into my briefcase and made sure the combination lock was secure before putting the case in an over-sized tote bag. Something that wouldn't look unusual in a cafe or in John's hand when he left with it later.

I watched the cream curl it's way through my coffee as I stirred it with the slender red straw. John shifted in his seat. "We met with L today."

I jolted my head up. "You _saw_ L?"

John smirked "Not in person. He talked to us through a computer...and only with text. Watari spoke to Mason directly though so we're confident it was really him."

I smiled. "That sounds like him."

John took a long sip of his coffee. "He told us to all be alert. That the fact that Kira seems to have taken out those agents investigating him means his mindset has shifted. Before this he was just targeting terrorists, murderers and the like but...now instead of the objectively "bad" guys...it's like he thinks anyone against _him_ should be counted as evil. Even if they're good people with loved ones."

He took another long sip, "I heard some police officers in Japan have already resigned"

"It wouldn't surprise me if that's true. Raye told me that some detectives threatened to at least. Now it's just a small group of detectives working with L who are fully committed to the case."

"Right, Sorry. You don't need this right now. I should say I'm sorry for your loss." I winced internally but smiled at him anyway. I was already so sick of hearing those words. "thank you."

"Raye Pember was a great agent." He said quietly. "They were _all_ great agents" he added as an afterthought.

"He was." I whispered. "They were." We sat in silence for another few moments. "But we're not here to talk about Raye." I said. I glanced at the tote bag laying on our table out of the corner of my eye. "We're here to talk about Light Yagami."

"Right." Said John. "Tell me what you witnessed."

"I ran into him pretty much by chance." She began. "I had evidence that Kira could kill using methods other than a heart attack..."

Johns eyes grew wide and spray of coffee spew from his lips. I pursed my lips as he began coughing and sputtering. "wait...wh.. _.what_ "

"See John this is why I never sent you anywhere undercover." I rubbed my temples. "You have no composure, you know that?"

John smiled a bit sheepishly. "yeah I know...but _what_ "

"...So I went to the NPA headquarters to try and speak to L but they wouldn't let me in. I just happened to bump into Light while I was there. He said he was bringing his father a change of clothes. We started talking...he wanted to know who I was and why I wanted to see his father. I was suspicious at first but he seemed so...kind and smart...I wanted to trust him." She hated admitting it but it was true. Who would have possibly begun to suspect a cheerful, well groomed and well mannered high school student of having any connection to Kira? "And..." I debated whether to tell him that Light may be on L's team. There'd already been one outburst tonight and I didn't need him causing any more of a scene than he already had. I took a deep conflicted breath. "John" I whispered. "I need you to not react to what I'm about to say." John raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"What is it Mi...Naomi."

"He told me that he was on the task force."

John's eyes flickered but he kept his composure this time.

"It might have been a bluff." I continued. "But we can't take that risk. That's why I couldn't contact L directly."

John nodded, his brow furrowed. "And...you say you _heard_ him confess himself to be Kira?"

I looked around. Nobody was sitting within ear shot so I relayed the last few minutes of my conversation with Light to him.

"The strangest part is that he didn't do _anything_ unusual. At least not that I saw." I said finally. "But the way he said it...the menacing look in his eyes and the satisfaction in his voice..." I said. "He seemed so certain that he _already_ had me. Like he knew he was already controlling me. Making me walk away."

John ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair. "Your story sounds crazy. You know that...but this whole case is insane." John shuffled uncomfortably. He reached for the tote bag. "everything's here?" I nodded. "Good. I'll bring it in tomorrow morning. Sounds like we still don't have much to go on but at this point we'll look into anything." He got up to leave.

"And Naomi-you should consider coming back. Even just for this case."

I shook my head. "I'm too close to this." I replied. "I'm still grieving Raye...I may be for a long while and I can't be objective."

John shook his head with a smile. "You haven't changed at all." He muttered. "You give Mason a call if you change your mind. I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to have you back."

After John left I ran my fingers through my hair and swallowed the last of my now lukewarm coffee. I thought about what John told me. I thought about the promise I made to Raye. I thought about Light Yagami and L and Director Mason.

Just a few days ago I thought my life was going to become relatively normal. Raye and I were going to come back here to New York and start our family. Like normal people, together. I felt hot tears stinging behind my eyes as I thought about this. I realized I hadn't given myself any chance to cry since I first heard about Raye's

Instead, I was alone and my life was chaotic. _Damn you Kira._ I thought to myself as my tears started to fall. Damn this whole thing.


End file.
